Genesis
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: what happens when you change one event in the timeline? you get hell. rated M for blood language killing off of beloved characters.
1. Chapter 1

**We have all come to know and love the blood gulch grew and the freelancers in the past thirteen years, and everything revolves around one small fact…the death of Allison Church. But if Allison had never died then Leonard Church would have never created project freelancer and without project freelancer there never would have been a need for the simulation troopers. Red Vs Blue would never have existed.**

Allison ducked behind cover as a volley of pink needles impaled the marine that had been standing to her right. The raised her assault rifle into the air and shot at the aliens behind her. A green bolt of energy hit her gun and it jammed.

Allison pulled the shotgun from the sling on her back and sobbed to herself as fellow marines were being massacred around her. Suddenly a human ship appeared above the planet and a hundred red lasers began moving inward towards a marine that was holding a homing beacon.

The marine suddenly dropped dead, killed by an invisible enemy and Allison ran forward and picked up the beacon and threw it across the battle field to where a crowd of the aliens stood. Allison watched as a wave of bullets rained down on the aliens killing them.

Allison sighed in relief and then gasped as she saw blood suspended in air in front of her belly. Suddenly a glowing blade appeared, coated in her blood and was ripped out of her just as suddenly. Allison fell to her knew and then her chest. The alien rolled her over and she could see that it wore golden armor and a large helmet that drew attention towards its head. Allison raised the shotgun and fired, the shell hit the alien in its face as it began to scatter, and blue blood covered her face as it dropped dead, its sword disappearing at its handle.

A pelican came down from the ship broadcasting a radio message for any survivors. Allison tried to speak but she couldn't. Instead she crawled towards the body of a dead alien, a humanoid one, and raised its gun. She pulled the trigger and fired into the air.

The pelican saw the plasma flying into the air and began a decent towards Allison. When it landed two medics rushed out of the pelican with a gurney and placed Allison on it. Although one of them actually dropped Allison on to it, luckily that one had been holding her feet.

The medics pushed Allison aboard the pelican and it began to rise into the air, on a course towards the ship called _I Am Providence_. The ship would be home to Allison and over a thousand other marines and naval officers.

**Yes that was an H P Lovecraft reference with the ship. I should have another chapter by Friday, if I don't it is just taking a little longer. In the next chapter I hope to get around to Tucker and Grif's stories. Please note it will not be in blood gulch. Everything in this story will be either in Halo campaign locations or original locations. Peace out, bitch. **

**Jk, I love you guys! Except for you…you know who you are…also stop kissing the admin's ass! No one likes an ass kisser! I had to make the reference to season 1. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allison had been aboard the ship's medical bay for two days, they were approaching earth where her fiancé and daughter awaited her. The ship's captain, Nicholai Bishop, had told her they sent a transmission to her family that she was alive. He also had told her she and one other marine were the only survivors.

She had not been allowed to see the other survivor even after her injuries had mainly healed. Apparently he had taken serious skin injuries from one of the alien's guns. She remembered him from the briefing; he had been a nice guy and smiled a lot. His name was Flowers…Butch Flowers…

Lavernius Tucker had always been a bit of a pervert all the way back to infancy. Although when he was fifteen and saw his first play boy that escalated quickly. Right now he sat in a night club he had gotten into with a fake ID drinking a martini and talking to a couple of escorts who he thought were just two dumb chicks who digged his looks.

When the time came for him to pay the escorts he was surprised and tried to run away but was immediately hit in the face by a large hulking man who was probably a pimp judging by the purple hat atop his head. Tucker began to freak out as the shadow of the behemoth loomed over him.

P-p-please don't hurt me! Tucker yelled out and a number of people turned their heads to look at him.

Shut up you lil git! The giant yelled at him in a soft English accent. With this Tucker began to laugh but was then beaten to hell by the monstrous pimp.

Dexter Grif sat on a couch playing an Xbox one, and the game Fallout 4 when his phone rang. Grif answered the phone and heard the voice of his friend Marvin talking in a hurry about some short of alien attack on a group of marines on harvest and now the ship was returning that found survivors. Marvin asked Grif if he wanted to come but he refused saying he was playing Xbox, and Marvin questioned playing such an old game.

Tucker stumbled through the road of the city with a black eye, broken jaw, and a number of bruises. Suddenly he found himself being pushed by a large crowed hurrying to the docking bays. When they stopped Tucker saw several soldiers pushing a pretty girl on a bed thing they use in hospitals. Following them was a man in bandages who was in a wheel chair being pushed by a medical officer. He had been sipping a coke and spilled it onto the man when people started to shout out.

Allison could see a large crowd of people waiting for the ship below. When they docked she was strapped to a gurney and pushed outside where the hot summer air met her skin and the smell of alcohol and vomit filled her nostrils.

As they pushed her down the landing ramp she could see a black SUV with a few men in black suits and glasses waiting for her. She had been told that it would take her to her family and she would be left alone until her mental injuries would heal.

Blood spilled upon the grounds of the arena as two alien dogs bit and clawed at each other. They were locked in a mortal combat until one of them died. Above the arena floor sat a large amount of aliens of all different species. The alien group clustered here was known as the republic of the life, in an English translation. They were to be meeting with a newer alien group known as the covenant. While the republic was all pacifists the covenant was a religious military group.

Suddenly one of the aliens turned around as he saw something in the corner of his eye, and a creature made of flesh with three eyes and a number of legs pounced on him. It dug itself into his chest and he dropped dead. Seven aliens turned to look at him when he suddenly began to rapidly mutate into a creature of unknown origin and then attacked the aliens around him.


End file.
